


Let Our Walls Cave In

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Life, Pride, Smut, Top Castiel, Twins, dcbb2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Cas moves in next door, Dean makes it a goal to get to know his new neighbor. When Cas turns out to be demisexual, Dean has to make a decision. This leads to love, marriage, Charlie as a surrogate, twins, Charlie getting married, another baby and a blended family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't thank my beta and my artist enough! There aren't words. So thank you will have to do.  
> Thank you dmsilvisart, for all the beautiful art!  
> Thank you, quillsandinkwrites for being my ever-patient beta.

**[Link to the art](https://dmsilvisart.tumblr.com/post/178757968158/my-artwork-master-post-for-my-first-dcbb-story) **

 

 

Dean was painfully curious about his new neighbor. Whoever moved in next door hadn’t been seen once in over two weeks. Not in the hall, not in the elevator, not checking the mail. Dean had seen boxes, but not the person and it was driving him crazy.

“I’m telling you, Charlie, it’s like he’s a ghost. No one can stay inside for two weeks and never be seen by anyone. I even asked old lady Talbot and even she hasn’t seen him. It’s driving me nuts.”

Charlie laughed. “Did you ever consider just knocking on his door and welcoming him to the building?”

Dean stopped walking in circles and stared at her.

“Why didn’t I think of that?”  
“Um, because you’re an idiot?”

Dean laughed, “Yeah, I am. I’m gonna do that tomorrow. Charlie, you’re a genius!”

Charlie stood up. “Yeah I am and you keep forgetting that. But I’m a tired genius and I’m gonna go home. Smell you later.”

Dean got ready for bed. He was going to go knock on the neighbor’s door first thing in the morning. He felt a lot better than he had in over a week. Finally he was going to find out about that ghost.

The next morning found Dean drinking coffee and getting up his courage to go next door and introduce himself to the new neighbor. He wasn’t nervous, that was just stupid. But really, he didn’t know what to expect. What if the guy was a serial killer or something?

Dean shook off the thought and sat his coffee cup down. He walked to his door and out into the hall. He walked to the door where his mystery neighbor lived. He took a deep breath and knocked.

He waited so long, he figured the guy wasn’t home. He turned to go back to his apartment when the door opened.

There stood the man of Dean’s dreams. He had messy dark hair that looked like he’d just gotten out of bed, a chiseled jaw that you could cut yourself on, and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen.

“Yes?” That gravelly voice went straight to Dean’s groin.

“Uh, yeah… um… hi. I’m your next door neighbor? I just… uh… wanted to welcome you to the building.”

_Yeah, real smooth, Winchester. The guy probably thinks you have a head injury or something._

The man stared at him until Dean was convinced he wasn’t going to say anything.

“Thank you.”

Dean tried to collect himself.

“My name’s Dean. Dean Winchester.”

Again a long pause. Then…

“My name is Castiel Novak.”

“Nice to meet you, Castiel. That’s an interesting name.”

Castiel smiled and it lit up the entire hall as far as Dean was concerned.

“I’m named after an angel. The angel of Thursday.”

“Well that’s really interesting. You an angel, Cas?”

Castiel tilted his head and looked at Dean with squinty eyes.

“I am obviously not an angel, Dean.”

Dean laughed, which got an even squintier look from Castiel.

They stood, just looking at one another for a beat.

“Well, I guess I better be getting on home,” Dean rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

“Yes, well, goodbye Dean.”

The door was shut in Dean’s face.

He walked back to his apartment, feeling very confused.

Castiel was drop-dead gorgeous and Dean’s every spank bank fantasy.

But he was also odd. Very, very odd.

Dean made it his personal mission to getting to know Cas better.

He called Charlie on the phone for some advice.

“He’s weird, Charlie, but so adorable at the same time.”

Charlie laughed. “Sounds like you developed a crush in just a few minutes.”

“So what if I did? But now I need a way to get to know him better. And he’s not exactly friendly.”

“Invite him to dinner. You’re a great cook. Make something and invite him over.”

Dean grinned. “That’s another great idea, Thanks.

He waited two days, then he fixed his famous spaghetti. A lot of it. Then he walked next door.

Castiel answered the door a lot more quickly this time.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hi, Cas! I was wondering… well, if you haven’t eaten yet, I fixed way too much spaghetti, and I was wondering if you’d like to come over and have some with me?”

Cas stared at him. He tilted his head again, which was becoming Dean’s favorite thing.

“I suppose I could join you. I haven’t eaten and I am sort of hungry.”

Dean grinned. “Great! I’m just next door. Come on over!”

Cas grabbed some keys from a table next to his door, walked into the hall and turned to lock up. He followed Dean to his apartment. Dean unlocked the door and stood aside to let Cas in.

Cas walked in and Dean followed him. He turned to Cas.

“You can sit while I serve up dinner.”  
But Cas followed him into the kitchen. He sat at the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room without a word.

Dean drained the pasta and added the sauce he’d made from scratch. He pulled the garlic breadsticks out of the oven and dished everything up.

Dean carried the plates to the table and Cas followed him and took a seat. He picked up a fork and tried the spaghetti.

“This is very good, Dean. Thank you for inviting me.”

Dean smiled at him. “Thank you for coming. I always make too much.”

Other than that, dinner was eaten in silence. Dean couldn’t think of anything to say.

When they were done, Cas wiped his mouth and stood up.  
“Thank you for the meal, Dean. It was very good.”   
Dean stood up too.

“Uh, can you stay awhile? Maybe have some wine and talk?  
Cas seemed confused by this. He thought about it so long, Dean was convinced he was going to say no.

“I suppose that would be acceptable.”

They walked into the living room and Cas sat on the couch. Dean opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses, He handed one to Cas.

“I don’t normally drink alcohol, but this is good.”

Dean smiled. “I’m glad you like it, Cas.”

Cas tilted his head.

“Why do you call me Cas?”

Dean smiled. “It’s just easier than saying Castiel every time. I hope you don’t mind.”

Cas looked thoughtful again. “I think it’s acceptable.”

Dean chuckled. He really liked the weird way Cas talked.

“So, what do you do for a living, Cas?”

“I’m an interpreter and I also do research. Online. For universities.”

Dean realized that was why he’d never seen Cas outside his apartment before. He worked from home.

“I’m a mechanic. I work on cars at Singer’s Auto and Salvage.”

Cas nodded but Dean could clearly see it meant nothing to Cas.

“I don’t own an automobile.”

Dean wasn’t surprised.

“Well if you ever need a ride somewhere, I’m available.”

Cas nodded.

They sat in silence until Cas said he needed to go home.

Dean stood up when Cas did.

“I really enjoyed your company, Cas. I hope we can do this again real soon.:

Cas just nodded and left.

Dean sat and thought about Cas. He was a strange one to be sure, but Dean kind of liked his weirdness. And his looks certainly didn’t hurt. He wanted to see more of the man, the only problem was figuring out how to do it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Close to a week passed with no sign of Cas. Dean figured maybe he came out during the day when Dean was at work, but he had no way of really knowing. It was possible that Cas never left his apartment.

Friday rolled around, Dean was hatching a plan. He was going to invite Cas out for dinner. If he accepted, then Dean would be one step closer to finding out if he was gay or not. His first encounter didn’t give him a single clue.

Dean knocked on Cas’ door and this time Cas opened quicker than he had last time.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hi. Cas. Listen, I was wondering if you’re free tomorrow?”

Cas tilted his head. “I have no engagements scheduled for tomorrow.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner.”

Cas squinted at him. “You want to take me out? To a restaurant?”

Dean looked at him. “Well, yeah, I do. Will you go with me?”

Cas looked over Dean’s shoulder at the wall behind him. When he looked back at Dean, he nodded.

“Yes, I’d like that.”

Dean grinned. “Great! How does six sound?”

Cas nodded again. “That will be fine. Thank you, Dean.”

“Thanks for agreeing to go out with me.”

They parted company, after agreeing that Dean would pick him up at six. Dean practically did a dance walking back to his apartment.

He spent way too much time getting ready than he really should have. He had showered, brushed his teeth and used mouthwash, and now he was trying to figure out what to wear. He had looked at and rejected most every shirt he owned. Lucky for him, his best jeans fit him like a glove so there was no decision to be made there. He finally settled on a green henley.

He used mouthwash again and deodorant twice as well. Couldn’t be too safe.

A couple minutes before six, he was knocking on Cas’ door. Cas answered.

He looked amazing. He was wearing jeans and a blue henley. Dean grinned.

“Ready?”

Cas nodded. He followed Dean to his car.

When they were both in. Cas said, “‘67 Chevy Impala. Very impressive.”

Cas just went up even more to Dean. “Yeah, it’s my baby. The only thing my dad left me except debt.”  
Cas nodded, and they were off.

Dean had picked a place that wasn’t too upscale but wasn’t the Roadhouse either. He chose Italian because he already knew Cas liked spaghetti so he hoped Cas liked other Italian too. Apparently he did, because he complimented Dean on his choice.

They got a booth and settled in. The waitress smiled at them and asked for their drink order, Dean got beer and Cas ordered a glass of wine. They looked over their menus and both ordered. Then it was time to talk.

“So, Cas, what do you like to do when you’re not working?”

Cas squinted and thought for a moment.

“I like to read, and I have house plants that take a lot of my time. And then, of course, there’s Fred.”

Dean frowned. Who the hell was Fred? Another man in Cas’ life?

“Uh, Fred? Who’s that?”

Cas smiled. “Fred is my cat.”

Dean sighed in relief. “I didn’t know you had a cat.”  
“Yes, he’s very shy around strangers, He hid when you knocked.”   
Dean grinned. “I’d love to meet Fred sometime.”

Cas looked at Dean. “He’s not much for conversation.”

Dean chuckled. “Cas! Did you make a joke?”

Cas tilted his head. “I guess….”

Dean thought he was adorable but he didn’t tell Cas that.

Their food arrived and they spent some time eating. Once, a moan slipped out of Cas when he took a bite of his lasagna and it went straight to Dean’s cock.

When they were done, Dean asked shyly, “Will you come back to my apartment for a cup of coffee?”

“That would be acceptable.”

Back home, Dean handed Cas his cup. He sat down next to him on the couch and sipped his coffee. He really wanted to kiss Cas, but he was nervous. It was a first date, after all. He didn’t want to come on too strong.

Cas sipped his coffee. “It’s very good, Dean. I normally don’t drink coffee this late, it keeps me awake sometimes.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah it does me too, but it really is a nice way to end the evening.”

Cas nodded and took another sip.

When Cas finished his coffee, he stood up.

“I really should be going.”

Dean stood up as well. He closed the space between them and leaned in for a chaste kiss.

Cas backed up. “Dean, what are you doing?”

Dean blushed and stood up straight.

“Uh, I was going to kiss you goodnight. I’m sorry if I misread things.”

Cas looked at him for a few moments.

“Dean, there’s something you should know about me. I’m demisexual.”

Dean only had a vague idea what that meant.

“Uh, okay. I’m not that sure what that means…”

Cas frowned and tilted his head. “It means that I can only become sexual with someone I feel a strong emotional attachment to.”  
Dean nodded. “Okay, I get that. Let me ask you something?”

Cas nodded.

“Did you have a good time with me tonight?”

Cas very quietly answered, “Yes, I did.”

Dean smiled. “Well then, will you go out with me again? Say, next Friday?”

Cas thought for a moment.

“Yes, I will.”

Dean almost laughed. “That’s great. I’ll come by and we can firm up the date.”

Cas nodded, turned and left Dean standing there.

Dean read everything he could find on the internet about demisexuals. He felt like he had a pretty good handle on Cas when he was done.

He sat and thought about Cas. He really shouldn’t date Cas unless he wanted a relationship with him. That was how this worked. He wouldn’t try to trick Cas into anything. He needed to know that he really wanted a relationship with the odd man next door.

He smiled to himself when he thought about how Cas tilted his head when he didn’t understand something and how he squinted when he was thinking. He was handsome and had the nicest ass when he bent over. That messy hair and those blue eyes…

Dean knew he wanted to see how things played out with Cas. He thought he was ready for a relationship. It had been years since his last one. One night stands were wearing on him.

He definitely wanted to see if this thing would work.

Dean knocked in Cas’ door. They had arranged for Dean to pick him up at seven. Dean had been getting ready since about four.

Cas opened the door and smiled. “Hello Dean.”

Dean grinned. “Hi Cas. Ready?”

Cas nodded and they went to Dean’s car. Dean had a surprise in store for Cas and he couldn’t wait.

Cas stood next to the car and frowned.

“Miniature golf? Dean, really?”

Dean grinned. “Come on, Cas, It’s fun! Don’t be a stick in the mud.”

Cas’ frown deepened. “Very well. I’ll give it a try but I warn you, I’ve never done this before.”  
“I’ll teach you, it’s easy.”

Cas grasped his putter like it was an enemy he needed to kill. Blushing, Dean offered to show him how to hold it.

He got behind Cas, wrapped his arms around him, gripping the putter over Cas’ hands. He got a little breathless, holding Cas. He took a deep breath,

“You hold it like this,” He swung the putter, showing Cas how it was done.

Cas turned his head to look at Dean behind him.

“I think I need more instruction.”

Dean was only too happy to cozy up behind Cas again. He held Cas in his hands and it felt very right.

They played and Cas got better the more holes they played. In the end, he almost beat Dean.

“You were kidding me, you’ve played before,” teased Dean.

“I assure you, this was the first time.”

Dean just chuckled and they walked back to the car.

“Hungry? I could eat a cow,” Dean grinned at Cas.

“I could eat, yes.”

Dean drove to the Roadhouse. He was a regular there not only for their cheeseburgers, but he was friends with the owner.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When they walked in, Ellen was behind the bar.

“Hey stranger. Where have you been hiding?”

Dean grinned at her. “With him.” He indicated Cas.

“This is Cas Novak. Cas, this is Ellen Harvelle. She owns the joint.”

“Very nice to meet you.” Cas was very formal.

Ellen laughed, “It’s pleasure to meet meet you too, Cas. Any friend of Dean’s is welcome in here.”

They grabbed a booth and the waitress automatically brought them two beers. Cas took a drink of his so Dean felt better about drinking his.

Cas looked at Dean and tilted his head. “No one has come to take our orders.”

“That’s because I have a standing order here. A bacon cheeseburger and fries. If you don’t want that, I can get you a menu.”

Cas shook his head. “No, that will be fine.”

The cheeseburgers were just as good as always. They both ate everything, and Cas sat back with a satisfied sigh.

“That was wonderful, Dean. Thank you.”

Dean smiled “You’re welcome. Thank you for coming with me tonight.”

Cas smiled at him but didn’t say anything.

Dean drove them home. Again, he invited Cas over and Cas accepted. They sat on the couch drinking beer.

“Dean, I am assuming you looked up demisexual. Did you?”

Dean nodded. “I did. Cas.”

“So you know how I am now. And yet you asked me out again. It makes me wonder…” he trailed off.

“I want to see where this is going, Cas. I like you. I want to get to know you better. Is that okay?”

Cas looked down. “Yes, It’s okay with me, Dean. As long as you don’t push.”

“I never would, Cas.” And Dean really meant it.

Dean told Cas about his family, such as it was. His parents were both dead and all he had was  his younger brother, Sam.

“Sam’s a lawyer in Los Angeles now, Married with two kids. How about your family, Cas?”

Cas sighed. Dean hoped he didn’t touch on a bad subject.

“My family is very large. I have eight brothers and a sister. My parent are both living. I’m not in contact with any of them, with the exception of my older brother Gabriel.”

Dean felt bad for bringing the subject up, “I’m sorry, Cas, I didn’t mean to…”

Cas held up a hand. “It’s fine, Dean. I’ve dealt with it. My family is very religious. They think being gay is bad, a disease. Everyone except Gabe.”

Dean felt terrible. “That sucks, Cas.”

Cas looked at him and smiled. “Yes, it does suck.”

They both chuckled.

Cas put down his beer. “I think it’s time to go home now, Dean. But tis’ my turn to take you out. Are you available next Friday?”

Dean ginned. “I sure am, Cas.”

Cas left, promising to get back to Dean about Friday.

Dean thought a lot about Cas while he was waiting for Friday to roll around. He knew Cas needed to feel emotionally involved with someone to feel sexual towards them. He knew that meant a relationship. It would be totally dickish to get Cas to care about him emotionally and then just fuck him a few times and move on. He knew he needed to be ready for a relationship.

He really thought he was. He’d been alone for years now. And one night stands were getting old. He wanted to be able to wake up with someone, to come home to someone.

And that someone was Cas. He was weird, he was awkward, but that just made him cuter in Dean’s eyes.

Friday rolled around, and the only thing Dean knew was that Cas had texted him saying to dress nicely and pick him up at seven. Dean dressed carefully, in nice jeans and a green button up shirt that sort of matched his eyes. He walked to Cas’ door and knocked.

Cas opened the door wearing jeans and a blue button-down. They looked at each other and chuckled.

“I guess I’m dressed nicely enough.” Dean smiled at Cas.

They got in the car and Cas gave him directions to somewhere he’d never been before.

They got out and walked to a building. The sign said it was an art gallery.

Dean looked at Cas questioningly. Cas grinned.

“Nothing wrong with a little culture, Dean.”

Dean silently sighed and followed Cas inside.

One look around and it became obvious that this was Dean’s kind of art.

Everywhere he looked, there were paintings and sculptures of big dicks, men fucking men, everything gay that could be imagined.

Dean looked at Cas with a big grin on his face,

Cas looked back at him with what Dean could only describe as a wicked look on his face.

“I thought you’d like this, Dean.”

They walked around, looking at everything. There was one painting that Dean particularly liked. It featured a man with an impossibly big cock fucking a man with a look on his face that Dean thought was ecstatic. Dean’s own cock twitched in his jeans just looking at it. Cas watched him closely.

“You like that one.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah I do. Too bad it’s way out of my price range.”

They looked at everything and then they walked back to the car.

“Thanks for bringing me, Cas. I really enjoyed that.”

Cas smiled.

“You’re welcome, Dean. I enjoyed it as well.”

Dean drove them home.

They sat in Dean’s place on the couch and drank a beer.

Cas sat down his beer and looked at Dean.

“Dean, I’m starting to like you. A lot. I need to know your intentions.”

Dean chuckled. “My _intentions_? You sound like a father talking to his teenage daughter’s boyfriend.”

Cas didn’t crack a smile. Dean took a deep breath.

“Okay, Cas. I really like you, too. I’d like to get to know you a lot better. I’m in this for the long haul. I… I want to make a real emotional connection with you.”

And Cas, in that very direct way of his, asked, “And not to just get me into bed with you?”

“I can’t deny that I want to have sex with you, Cas. But no, not to just get you into bed. I really want a relationship with you.”

Cas nodded, then leaned over and pressed his lips to Dean’s.

Dean was surprised by Cas kissing him, but soon enough got into the spirit. He kissed back, not opening his mouth or trying to get Cas to open his. It was enough, feeling those amazing lips on his.

Cas pulled away, and Dean was a little breathless.

Cas was flushed. He picked up his beer and finished it, and stood up.

“I think I need to go now.”

Dean stood up and walked him to the door. When they got there, Dean put a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“Come over for dinner tomorrow. Please?”

Cas nodded, and was gone.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sat and thought about Cas and the kiss. Cas was obviously feeling a connection with him. He had actually loved the kiss, just because it was Cas.

He went to bed, but had trouble sleeping. He put one arm behind his head and thought about what to fix for their dinner.

When he’d decided on a menu, he finally fell asleep.

Dean was cooking when Cas knocked on the door. Dean yelled, “Come on in, it’s open!”

Cas came in and walked to the kitchen. He sat down and watched Dean.

When the meal was complete, Dean plated it and they walked to the table. Dean sat Cas’ plate in front of him. 

Cas took a bite of his chicken and smiled.

“It’s delicious, Dean.”

Dean was very relieved. He wasn’t sure that Cas would like it.

They finished and retired to the couch. They each had a beer. They chatted about their day. Dean really didn’t have much to contribute, he had just done his wash and watched TV. Cas had translated some very interesting-sounding texts.

“I guess I’m pretty boring,” Dean sighed.

“Don’t say that, Dean. I find you fascinating. I am all thumbs and the fact that you work with your hands is marvelous.”

“Well, if you ever need anything fixed, I’m your guy.”

Cas’ eyes got big. “You mean that, Dean?”   
Dean smiled. “Of course I do.”

“My dishwasher is broken. Could you take a look at it?”   
Dean nodded. “Yep, I can and I will. I’ll come over tomorrow and look at it, okay?”

Cas nodded. “Thank you so much.”

“Don’t thank me yet, I haven’t fixed it yet.”

Dean took a drink of his beer, then sat the bottle on the coffee table. He turned to Cas.

“Can we kiss again? Cas, can I kiss you?”

Cas nodded. Dean leaned over and took Cas’ face in his hands. He pressed his lips to Cas’ and they felt amazing. Feeling brave, Dean ran his tongue along Cas’ bottom lip, and after a moment, Cas opened his mouth. Dean ran his tongue into Cas’ mouth for just a moment, then retracted it. Cas pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

It was such a shock to Dean he almost shut his mouth. He never expected Cas to reciprocate.

Cas ran his tongue over Dean’s and then took it back out. He pulled back and broke the kiss.

“I think I should go home now, Dean.”

Dean really didn’t want him to go but he knew Cas needed to. He stood up when Cas did.   
“I’ll come over tomorrow, say about two and look at your dishwasher,”

Cas nodded and left.

Dean sat down and took a long pull on his beer. He sat back and sighed.

He had no way of knowing Cas’ level of sexual experience. He wondered now, given that Cas had frenched him. Maybe Cas had a relationship or more in his background. Then again, maybe not. There was no way of knowing until they discussed it. For all Dean knew, Cas could be a virgin. 

Dean toyed with the idea of bringing up past relationships when he went over there tomorrow. He still hadn’t decided what to do when he went to bed.

A little after two found Dean at Cas’ door. He knocked and Cas opened it after a beat. Cas was wearing sleep pants and an old T shirt and Dean had to bite back the gasp at how sexy Cas looked.

“Come on in, Dean. I’ll take you to the dishwasher.”

Dean just had to chuckle. He figured it was in the kitchen and he was right.

“So what’s it doing or not going?”

Cas sighed. “It just won’t start at all. I think it’s dead.”   
Dean smiled. “Let me take a look at it,”

After just a few minutes, Dean had found the source of the problem.   
“Look here, Cas. The door latch isn’t closing. I think it’s just stuck.”

Within a couple of minutes, he had fixed it.

Cas invited Dean to stay for awhile and they sat on the couch together. Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

“So, um… Cas. Can I ask you a question?”

Cas looked at him and nodded.

Dean cleared his throat. “Cas, have you ever been in a relationship before?”

Cas frowned. “Yes, Dean, I have been in a relationship before, two actually.”

Dean was relieved as hell. “So, you’re like, not a virgin then?”

Cas’ frown deepened.

“I’m not sure it’s any of your business yet, but no, I’m not a virgin.”

Dean figured in for a penny, in for a pound. “Uh, so are you a top or a bottom?” 

He silently prayed, ‘Be a top, be a top…”

Cas looked away, obviously uncomfortable with the question. But after a few moments, he turned back and looked at Dean.   
“Top. I’m a top.”

Dean did a fist pump in his head.

Dean sighed. “I’m sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable, Cas. I just… uh… was wondering.”

“No, it’s okay, Dean. I get it. We are working towards a relationship here, I know it. And this is information you need to have if you want to go forward with me.”

Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug.

“I like you so much, Cas. I really want to be in a relationship with you. A lot.”

Cas kissed him. He kissed back and deepened it. They kissed for awhile, much longer than before.

Dean broke the kiss this time. He was getting worked up and he didn’t want to spook Cas in any way.

Cas looked at him with dark pupils. Dean realized that Cas was a little worked up too. It gave him the confidence to kiss Cas again.

Cas was the one to pull away this time.

“Enough. Enough kissing for now, Dean.”

Dean nodded his understanding. He was half hard in his jeans and needed desperately for it to not get any harder.

He sat and drank his now cold coffee.

“I guess I better go, Cas. See you on Friday? Maybe we could go out somewhere?”

“Yes, I’d like that, Dean.”

When Dean got home he went straight to his bedroom. He pulled down his jeans and boxers and grabbed the lotion. He ran his slicked up hand up and down his cock, thinking about Cas being over him, inside him. He came moaning Cas’ name.

The next week just dragged by. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Finally Friday rolled around. They had texted a few times during the week, shit about work and what they were eating. Dean needed Cas, in person, in front of him.

He wanted to go to a club. He hoped Cas would be down with that, but he wasn’t sure.

He picked up Cas at nine. It was early for a club, but he needed to see Cas in the worst way. Cas was ready so they went to the car.

“So, Cas,” Dean didn’t look at Cas when he said it. “I was thinking, maybe we could go to a club? You know, listen to music, maybe…. Dance?”

He waited for Cas to say no.

“I’d like that Dean. I haven’t been to a club for years.”

Dean grinned. “Okay! I know just the place.”

He drove to the Green Door, which was a nice gay club. No go go dancers in thongs. Just good music and men grinding on one another on the dance floor, but that was par for the course in any gay club he’d ever been in.

They walked into “Cherry Pie’ blasting and found a quieter booth. They both ordered a beer and sat, listening  to the music. Dean tapped his hands on the table in time to the music.

Cas watched his fingers. “Do you want to dance?”

Dean smiled and nodded. They headed out onto the dance floor.

And that’s when Dean discovered that Cas was very,  _ very _ good at dirty dancing.

Cas ground up against him and shook his ass seductively. Dean was astounded. And very aroused.

When they collapsed back in the booth, sweaty and short of breath, Dean collected himself.

“Damn, Cas, I had no idea you could dance so… uh, great.”

Cas laughed. “I’ve always really liked to dance, Dean.”

Dean nodded and took a big swig of his beer.

“And you’re damned good at it.”

Cas laughed. 

They danced a couple of times more, but Dean found it just too arousing.

“I need a time out, okay, Cas?”

Cas nodded and followed him back to the booth.

“Is something wrong, Dean?”

Dean blushed and Cas smiled.

“I just… uh… got too worked up dancing with you, okay? You’re really something, Cas.”

Cas blushed too. “Sorry Dean.”

Dean looked at him. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, alright? You’re just great. I just really like you and you turn me on, okay?”

To Dean’s everlasting shock, Cas grinned at him.

“I sort of like that I turn you on.”

Dean stared at Cas for a beat, then laughed.

“Who knew you were a tease, Cas, shit.”

They both laughed. 

They decided to go home. When they got to the apartment building, Cas asked him if he wanted to come in and Dean said yeah, he really did.

They kissed on the couch until Dean was hard as a stone.

Dean broke away and took a deep breath. 

“Jesus, Cas. I can’t keep this up.”

Cas sighed. “I’m not ready.”

Dean turned to him. “I know, Cas. I get it. But I’ve got to go.”

Back in his bed, he jacked off furiously, crying out Cas’ name.

Dean woke up feeling like he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out with Cas. He wanted more. He needed more. 

He leaned against a counter in the kitchen, drinking his coffee. He needed to talk to Cas but he had no idea where to even start. He didn’t want to scare Cas away but he needed Cas to understand he was a normal man with normal needs… well maybe not entirely normal but close enough.

He knew he needed to talk to Cas, but he had no idea what to say.

He thought a lot about what to say and then walked to Cas’ door. He put up his hand to knock, hesitated then knocked on the door. After a bit, Cas answered.

“Dean, I didn’t expect you… is everything okay?”

Dean nodded, but said he needed to talk to him. Cas let him in and got him a cup of coffee.

They sat on the couch and sipped their coffee. Then Dean put his cup down.

“Cas… I… uh, I really, really like you.”

Cas smiled. “You’ve told me that before.”

Dean nodded. “I like you even more than when I said that.”

Cas’ smile lit up the room.

“I really, really like you too, Dean.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Do you like me enough for us to have sex?”

Cas stopped smiling. He looked Dean in the eyes.

“I’m working my way up to that. Dean, I still need some time.”

Dean nodded. “But you think we’ll get there? Sooner rather than later?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, we’ll get there. Soon. I’m sure of it,”

Dean kissed him sweetly. 

“Okay Cas. I can wait. But just not forever.”

“No, Dean, not forever.” 

Cas kissed him and he moaned into Cas’ mouth.

Dean broke away. “I can’t do that,” and here he pointed at Cas’ mouth, “anymore. I just can’t take it. I’m sorry.”

Cas looked sad. “I understand, Dean, I really do. I shouldn’t have ever started it. I’m the one who should be sorry.”

Dean shook his head. “Never be sorry for kissing me, Cas. I’m just sort of worked up and I don’t want to do anything to upset you, something I’d regret.”   
Cas nodded but he still looked sad.   
“Dean I can’t help how I am.”

“Oh sweetheart, I know that. It’s just how you are, you can’t help that. And I knew what I was getting into when I found out that you’re demisexual.”   
Cas looked a little less sad. “Okay Dean. I’m just so grateful that you understand.”

Dean kissed him very lightly. “I’m gonna go now. We getting together again on Friday?”

Cas nodded. “I’m looking forward to it. We can decide what we want to do later in the week.”

Dean agreed and stood up to leave. Cas followed him to the door, and reached out and touched his arm.   
“Thank you again.”   
Dean smiled. “Stop thanking me, Cas.”

Dean thought about Cas continuously all through Monday and Tuesday. Bobby even got onto him for staring into space when he should have been working on a car. Finally he texted Cas and asked him to come to dinner on Wednesday. Cas texted back that he would be there and Dean felt better. 

He took off work early on Wednesday to get everything ready. He was cooking when Cas knocked. He went to the door and opened it and let Cas in.

“This is out of the ordinary, Dean. What are you thinking?”

Dean smiled. “I’m thinking that I just wanted to see you. I’m thinking we need to spend more time together. I’ve been thinking about your eyes.”

Cas blinked. He opened his mouth and shut it again. 

“About my eyes? What about my eyes?”

Dean touched Cas’ chest. “I think they are the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Cas smiled shyly. “They are?”

“Oh yeah they are. I don’t even have a word for that shade of blue.”

He turned and walked to the kitchen with Cas close behind. He went back to stirring a pot and Cas sat at the bar.

“What are you fixing for dinner?” 

Dean turned his head to look at Cas. “Spaghetti. It’s my go-to meal.”

Cas grinned. “It’s really good.”

After they ate, they went to the living room. Dean put on music and extended his hand to Cas, who was sitting on the couch.

“You want to dance? Here?”

Dean just waggled his hand.

Cas stood up and Dean took him in his arms. It was a slow song and they swayed together to the music.

Dean lifted Cas’ face and kissed him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“This… is very romantic, Dean.” Cas drew back from the kiss.

Dean smiled at him. “That was my intention.”

Cas smiled and they kissed again.

They danced until the song ended.  Dean led Cas back to the couch.

Cas looked at him shyly.

“You are beautiful when you look at me like that.” Dean smiled at him.

Cas looked even shyer.

“I’m not beautiful.”

Dean’s smile faded. “Oh yes you are, Cas. You are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

Cas’ eyes shined.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“For what? Telling the truth?”   
“For everything. For being you.”

Dean kissed him again.

Cas deepened the kiss. He put his hands on Dean’s chest and ran them down to his waist. 

Dean sighed. It felt so good to be touched by Cas. He pulled him closer and kissed him with a hint of desperation and a lot of passion.

Dean ran his hands over Cas’ chest. He was amazingly toned. Dean paused over Cas’ nipples but moved on. 

The kisses got desperate. When they broke, needing air. Cas looked away.

“Cas? Is this too much?” Dean really didn’t want it to be, but if Cas said yes then he’d stop,

Cas looked back at him. “No… No Dean. It’s not too much. It’s… good.”

Dean smiled at him. “I’m glad, Cas. I really love kissing you.”

They went back at it. Every kiss was deeper, more passionate than the one before. Dean was getting hard and he ignored it.

Finally, Cas broke away.

“I’m close, Dean. I’m very close to being ready.”

Dean looked down at his feet.

“Okay, Cas. Whenever. You call the shots here.”

Cas nodded.

“I think I should leave now, Dean. I’m sorry.”

“I told you not to apologize anymore and I meant it.”

Cas nodded again and stood up. Dean could see his pants were tented. Cas was hard too and it gave Dean hope. 

He walked Cas to the door. When they stood there. He gave Cas a tender kiss.

“See you Friday, Cas.”

Dean sat back on the couch and smiled. He was happy. He knew he and Cas would get there and that would be awesome. But he wanted more. He knew he had fallen for Cas. He was thinking about a life with him. He could see them, living in a nice house somewhere, with a kid or two running around. He smiled and closed his eyes. He could see him and Cas growing old together.

He slept better than he had in weeks.

He called and had a dozen roses delivered to Cas then next day, with a card that said, “I love you.”

Cas texted him in the evening and told him they were going to stay in on Friday and Dean felt a thrill. Maybe, just maybe it would happen. 

Dean was so distracted on Friday that Bobby sent him home early.

“You’re a danger to yerself and others, boy.”

Dean just grinned.

When he got home, he showered, taking extra care to get every spot of grease off him. He brushed his teeth, twice, and used mouthwash twice. He put on deodorant twice too, couldn’t be too careful. He dressed casually, and sat down to wait nervously on Cas. He put some music on quietly.

The second Dean opened the door and Cas stepped inside, Cas was on Dean like an octopus bent on breeding.

He pushed Dean against the wall and shoved his leg in between Dean’s. He claimed Dean’s mouth in a hot kiss that left Dean breathless. His hands were everywhere. The roamed across his chest and then found their way to his crotch. Cas rubbed over Dean’s cock inside his jeans.

Dean moaned and threw his head back, hitting the wall harder than he intended. 

“Jesus, slow down, Cas. We’ve got all night.” Dean struggled to catch his breath.

Cas grabbed Dean’s shirt in two fists. 

“Get in the bedroom. Now.”

Dean almost ran to the bedroom. When he got there, he just stood. He needed to let Cas take the lead, which it looked like he was already doing.

Cas strolled into the bedroom and walked right up to Dean.

“Strip.”

Cas was already unbuttoning his shirt. Dean hurried to take his clothes off. Luckily, he was barefoot so he didn’t need to worry about shoes and socks. When he was naked he sat on the edge of the bed, and watched Cas.

When Cas pulled his pants and boxers down. Dean was blown away by the size of Cas’ cock. It was thick and long and just amazing.

Cas walked over to stand over him. He looked up into Cas’ eyes and saw lust and control there.

“Lay down, Dean.”

Dean did and scooted to the middle of the bed. Cas crawled over him, settling his thighs on either side of Dean’s hips. Cas’ cock dripped precum on Dean’s belly. Dean’s cock leaked in response.

Cas leaned over and kissed him. His tongue demanded entrance into Dean’s mouth and Dean opened for it. 

Cas ran his tongue around inside Dean’s mouth, and his hands roamed up and down Dean’s chest. They paused to pinch his nipples and Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth.

Cas pulled his tongue out of Dean’s mouth and kissed across his jaw and to his ear. He sucked on the lobe for a second and then began to kiss down Dean’s throat. He paused to suck and nip a mark on Dean’s neck that would be visible for days.

Dean groaned. He couldn’t believe this was actually Cas. He seemed so mousy before, but now? He was a sexual dynamo. Dean felt very, very lucky.

Cas sucked along Dean’s collarbone and then to his nipples. He sucked each one to a hard marble then moved his mouth lower.

Dean had his fists in the covers, just trying to control himself. He wanted Cas to move between his legs so badly. He spread his legs wide, trying to tempt Cas lower.

Cas took his time. He kissed and licked down Dean’s belly until he reached his cock. 

He licked the head and Dean gasped.   
“Fuck! Cas. You need to leave that alone or I’m gonna cum before we even get started.

Cas looked up and smiled.

He put his mouth on Dean’s cock and pushed down to the base.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean shut his eyes, but then opened them again to look down at Cas sucking on his cock. It was truly an amazing sight. Cas’ full lips, wrapped around his dick was almost enough alone to make him cum.

Cas bobbed his head up and down on Dean’s cock, using his tongue in very sinful ways. Dean could feel the heat in his balls, spreading out. It was just too erotic, finally having Cas in his bed and then Cas being so damned dominant… he never expected that.

He gasped out that he was going to cum. Cas pulled back until just the head of his cock was in his mouth. Dean erupted and Cas swallowed it all and sucked a little more to make sure he had all of it.   
“Cas, what was that? I wanted to cum inside...”

Cas put a finger to his lips.   
“Hush, Dean. I’m sure you’ll cum again, and besides, you said it yourself… we have all night.”

Dean nodded. Cas went back down to Dean’s spread legs.

Cas licked up the inside of each of Dean’s thighs, from his knee to his crotch. It gave Dean goosebumps. Then Cas pushed on Dean’s legs and Dean lifted them high.

Cas grinned at Dean. “You’re perfect.”

Dean blushed. When Cas put his mouth on Dean’s hole, it took the blush off his face.

Cas licked around Dean’s pucker and Dean gasped. When Cas shoved the tip of his tongue inside, Dean thought he’d come right off the bed, but Cas pressed down on his thighs.

Cas’ tongue fucked him until Dean was begging him. Cas just kept on.

Finally Cas sat back. Dean took a deep breath. Cas asked where the lube was and Dean pointed at the bedside table with a weak gesture.

Cas leaned over and found it in the drawer. He looked at Dean and poured some out into his hand. Never breaking the eye contact, he shoved one finger into Dean.   
Dean gasped. It burned like hellfire but Dean was used to that feeling. He was just not used to having anything in him because it had been a long time. He tightened up on the finger but he quickly relaxed.

Cas waited for Dean to relax then began moving his finger. He pushed in and pulled back on it until he added another finger.

Dean groaned and pushed down on Cas’ hand.

“Yeah, fuck yourself on them…” Cas held his fingers still and Dean did just that. He moaned out as he did.

Then Cas found Dean’s prostate and rubbed it. Dean yelled loud enough that he was sure his neighbor on the other side heard him.

Cas chuckled and did it again, but this time Dean managed to be a little quieter.

Cas added a third finger and began to open Dean up. Dean groaned again.

“It feels so good, Cas, but I really need you inside me… please…”

Cas nodded. He pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock. Dean moaned in relief.

Cas put the head of his cock against Dean’s hole and rubbed around it but then pushed it in. Dean whimpered at the feeling, both at the burn and the size. Cas pushed in a little more, pausing after to let Dean adjust. 

He worked his way in Dean inch by excruciating inch. Finally he was in fully and he held himself still. 

Dean nodded and Cas pulled back. He thrust in hard and Dean gasped and then grabbed Cas’ shoulders. He dug in his fingers.

“Oh fuck, Cas, it feels so good. You feel so good.”

Cas moaned out as well. 

“Oh Dean, you feel good. You’re so tight! I never expected you to be so tight.”

Dean chuckled in his throat while gasping for breath.

“Wh… what, Cas, you expected me to be… to be some man whore?”

Cas growled, “No! Dean, I just meant..”

“I was kidding, Cas.”

Cas leaned over and kissed him. “Then  stop.”

Dean nodded, having lost the ability to speak coherently.

Cas fucked in and out of Dean, then grabbed him and flipped them both over so Dean was on his stomach. He thrust in just as hard as he had been before but now, his cock was rubbing along Dean’s prostate with every push in.

Dean thought he’d lose his mind then and there. He couldn’t hold off much longer, just as Cas predicted..

“Cas, I’m going to cum…”   
“Then cum, by all means, Dean.” 

Dean almost laughed, but he couldn’t laugh and cum at the same time and coming won. It wasn’t even close.

Cas came soon after that. He thrust through his orgasm and then sort of fell on Dean’s back. He pulled out and rolled to the side.

Dean was still catching his breath. When he could speak coherently, he looked at Cas.

“I honestly wasn’t expecting… well,  _ this _ . You are real sexual monster, Cas. you seemed so, well, reserved and then… pow!”

Cas chuckled. “I like sex. I just like sex with someone I feel emotions for.”

Dean kissed him sweetly.

“Well, I’m very happy you have emotions for me. I sure have emotions for you!”

Cas poked him in the ribs. “You know what I mean.”

Dean nodded and kissed him again.

Dean put his head on Cas’ shoulder and Cas wrapped an arm around him. They lay like that for a bit.

Cas smiled. “Just need a little time to recuperate and I’ll be ready for seconds, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “That would be awesome, Cas.”

True to his word, there was another round. And a third in the middle of the night.

Dean woke up first, Cas was still sleeping and looked so sexy, Dean just had to kiss him.

Cas grumbled and rolled over. Dean laughed quietly. Apparently, Cas was not a morning person.

Dean got up and started a pot of coffee, then went to the bathroom. He pissed, washed his hands and face, brushed his teeth… the usual.

Dean was wearing a pair of sleep pants and drinking his coffee when Cas walked in. He was wearing only his boxers. His hair was sticking up at all angles and he was frowning.

“I woke up and you were gone.”

Dean sat down his mug, walked over to Cas and put his arms around the grumpy man.

“I’m sorry. I thought I’d let you sleep, sexy.”

Cas kissed him on the cheek and simply said, “Coffee.”

Smiling, Dean got him some and they sat at the kitchen table.

Finally, Cas looked awake. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean told Cas he’d make breakfast and stuck his head in the fridge.

“Nice view, Dean.”   
Dean looked around the door and grinned.

“You are insatiable.”

Cas smiled. “Yeah, and you love it.”

“I do.” 

Dean gathered up some things and began to cook. Cas had another cup of coffee, then went to get dressed. 

By the time they were done eating, Cas looked more awake and was smiling more. Dean dressed and came back to the kitchen.

They took more coffee to the living room and sat on the couch. 

“I want to spend tonight at my place.” Cas just threw it out there.

“That’s fine. I’ll just bring a change of underwear and I’ll be good to go,” Dean chuckled.

Cas looked at him. “Then go get them. I want to fuck you in my own bed.”

Dean went and brought back a pair of boxer briefs and waved them around.

“Ready.”

They locked up Dean’s place and went to Cas’.

When they got inside, Cas drug Dean to his bedroom. When they got there, he took Dean’s boxers from his hand and laid it on the dresser, then he turned around and kissed Dean.

When Dean took a breather, he looked at Cas with lust in his eyes.

“You really  _ are  _ insatiable.”

“I’ve been celibate for a long time. I just want to make up for it. With you.”

Cas pulled Dean’s T shirt over his head and reached to undo his jeans. He slowly lowered the zipper, then hooked his thumbs into the waistband. He looked up at Dean and pulled them, and his boxers, to his feet.

Dean was just wearing flip flops so he stepped out of them and his pants. He stood naked in front of Cas, who looked him up and down.

“Lay down, Dean.”

Dean did.

He laid there and watched Cas undress slowly. The more Cas took off, the more erect Dean got. He knew what Cas had in his pants, and exactly what he could do with it.

Cas straddled Dean’s thighs and kissed him. Their tongues played together. Then Cas pulled back and looked at Dean with a very serious look on his face.

“What, Cas?”

“I love you. I’m in love with you, Dean.”

Dean smiled at him. “Well, that’s lucky for me, because I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you, too.” 

Cas kissed him again. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him close. They kissed until they were both breathless.

“Now, make love to me, Cas.”

Cas smiled brightly.

“That, I can do.”

When Cas rolled off him, they were both panting and covered with a sheen of sweat.

When they could breathe again, Cas turned to look at Dean.

“I want you to move in here.”   
Dean was shocked. “Cas, we really haven’t known each other that long. We just now told each other we loved each other. I think it’s a little quick to be moving in together.”

Cas frowned. “Well, I don’t, but if you do, we’ll wait.”   
Dean smiled at him. “I just need some time, Cas. We’ll get there.”

They spent the day watching movies, cuddled up on the couch. Cas cooked dinner.

After dinner, they watched Guardians of the Galaxy. Cas asked questions about Groot, why they were doing what they were doing…  so many questions.

“We don’t have to watch this one if you don’t like it, Cas.”

Cas looked at Dean and tilted his head.

“I’m enjoying the movie very much, Dean. I am just finding some things confusing.”   
Dean laughed and kissed him.

After the movie was over, Dean yawned. 

“We need to sleep, Dean. come on.”

And true to his word, he just spooned up behind Dean, wrapping his arm around him, and they went to sleep.

Dean woke up with a lubed finger running around his hole. It took him a second, then he looked back over his shoulder.

“Whatcha doing back there, Cas?”

Cas growled, “I woke up needing you.”

Dean pushed his ass back against Cas’ erection. 

“Umm, keep that up.”   
They spent the rest of the weekend alternating between mind-blowing sex, very satisfying cuddling, eating and sleeping. 

When Sunday night rolled around, Cas asked Dean again to move in with him, and again, Dean said it was too soon.

Dean went home, after much kissing and not wanting to leave. He had work in the morning and really needed to get ready for it.

Cas came over when he got home and they had dinner together, then spent the evening wrapped around each other, not watching a movie and just making out.

They spent every evening that week pretty much doing the same thing, again with mind-blowing sex in the mix.

Dean was really starting to consider moving in with Cas.

Then on Friday, Dean was fixing dinner when there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Cas, although he usually just came in, he yelled, “Come in.”

He turned when he heard step behind him, and froze.

“What are you doing here?”

Benny looked sad. “I miss you. We never should have broken up,  _ cher. _ I’m here to get you back.” 

He closed the distance between them and grabbed Dean in a very passionate kiss.

Dean heard Cas. “Dean, what… what is going on?”

Dean pushed Benny back.

“Cas it isn’t what it looks like. Benny… and I just…”

But Cas had already turned and walked out. Dean hurried after him, only to have the door slam in his face.

Benny was right behind him.

“I guess I fucked that up…”

Dean whirled on him. “Yeah you did. Now get out.”

Benny looked even sadder but left, with Dean on his heels. He stood outside Cas’ door and knocked.

“Go away, Dean.”

“No, I won’t go away. You need to let me explain, Cas.”

“Explain seeing you with some guy’s tongue in your mouth? Go away, Dean. I don’t want to talk.”

“Cas… please…”

There was no answer. Dean walked back to his place and got his phone.

 

**_Cas you have to let me explain. Benny and I were together for awhile a long time ago. He just surprised me is all. You’re all I want now. Just you. I love you.”_ **

 

Dean waited the rest of the night but there was no reply.

He tried calling. He left numerous voice messages. Still, all he got back was silence.

He tried to sleep but it was just impossible. If Cas wouldn’t let him explain, if he never responded, Dean didn’t know if he could live with that.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

The week wore by, with Dean becoming increasingly desperate. He’d left a lot of messages on Cas’ phone but Cas never called back. He finally quit on Thursday.

He drug around, being irritable at work and depressed at home. He wanted to break down Cas’ door, make him listen, but he figured that would just get him arrested. There was nothing to do but wait.

He couldn’t sleep well at all and that wasn’t helping anything. By Friday he was little more than a dead man walking.

He sat in his dark living room and cried.

On Saturday morning, there was a knock on the door. He drug himself to answer it.

There stood Cas. He didn’t look much better than Dean did.

“Okay, Dean, tell me what happened.”   
Dean thought he’d pass out with relief.

Dean opened the door wider and stepped aside, and Cas went in.

Cas sat on a chair, and that hurt Dean as well. He sat on the couch and looked at Cas.

Dean took a deep breath. “So… Benny and I were together about two years ago. I knew he wasn’t the one for me so I broke up with him. He didn’t take it well.”

Dean paused and Cas nodded.

“I hadn’t laid eyes on him since. I swear. But I thought it was you at the door so I just yelled, ‘Come in.’ When I saw it was him I was shocked. He said he wanted me back and then he kissed me. You were there just as he did. I swear, I was going to push him off of me. I swear, Cas. You are the only one I want. You’re it for me. I was… I was going to tell you I’d decided to move in with you.”

Cas had tears in his eyes. “When I walked in and saw him kissing you, I wanted to die, Dean.”

Dean looked down. “I know. I could see it on your face.”

Cas stood up and walked to him. He reached down and took Dean’s shirt in his fists, pulling him to his feet.

“He’s gone, right?”

Dean looked into Cas’ eyes. “He is. Forever.”

Cas kissed him and it was like water to a man who was dying of thirst to Dean.

Later, as they laid with their arms around each other and their legs intertwined, Cas sighed.

“It hurt me because I let myself love you, Dean. I felt so betrayed.”

Dean turned to look at him. “I know, Cas. I’m so sorry.”

Cas kissed his forehead. “But you meant it? About moving in together?”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah. I’m ready, I never want to spend another night without being in bed with you, or another day without seeing your beautiful face.”

Cas blushed. “You are a silver-tongued devil, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean laughed. “Let me show you what I can do with my silver tongue.”

It took three days for Dean to move. He donated his furniture to charity, Cas’ was much nicer than his. They celebrated it by going out to dinner. When they got home, Cas pushed Dean up against the door as soon as it was shut.

He pushed a leg between Dean’s and Dean rutted against it. Cas kissed him, forcing his tongue into Dean’s mouth. 

Dean was moaning in no time. He pulled his face away. 

“Cas, make love to me.”

Cas nodded and grabbed Dean’s hand, leading him to their bedroom.

Dean stood and let Cas take his clothes off. He laid on their bed and watched Cas strip. It was not lost on him that this was  _ their _ bedroom now, and  _ their _ bed.

Cas laid down next to Dean and pulled him back to spoon against him. Cas’ cock was pressed into Dean’s hip. Dean turned his head and kissed Cas. 

“Ride me, Dean.”

Dean nodded. Cas rolled over on his back and Dean straddled Cas’ hips. Cas sat up against the head of the bed and grabbed the lube.

“Open yourself for me.”

Dean was not entirely comfortable with that, but for Cas? He’d do it. He grabbed the lube and lubed up his fingers. He reached under his balls and put a finger to his hole. He moaned at the feeling. He looked at Cas and Cas was watching him intently.

“Turn around Dean. I want to see you.”   
Dean sighed but did as he was asked. He threw his leg over Cas, and turned to face Cas’ feet and with his ass towards Cas.

He slowly pushed a finger inside him and groaned at the feeling, He moved the finger around inside him. He pushed his ass back towards Cas and added a second finger.

Cas made a sound that Dean had never heard him make before and it made him want to hear that again. He scissored his fingers.

He couldn’t reach his prostate from this angle, so he just worked himself open. When he added a third finger, Cas growled.

“Turn around, Dean. Ride me. Now.”

Dean turned back around and positioned himself over Cas’ cock. Cas grabbed it to make it easier for Dean, and he sank down slowly until he was sitting fully on Cas. He sat for a beat, adjusting to Cas’ size. Cas was staring at him with a look of pure lust.

Dean put his hands on Cas’ belly to steady himself and lifted up. The feeling of Cas’ cock sliding against his rim was just as wonderful this time as it had been the first time.

Cas groaned as Dean slid up his cock and then back down. Dean looked down at Cas. This was a new perspective. He hadn’t actually seen Cas from above before and he took it all in.

He lifted and sat back down again, using his hands to help establish a rhythm. They were both panting already and nothing could be heard in the room except for the slap of body against body.

Cas began to groan. He bent his knees and pulled Dean down into a filthy kiss. Bending over changed the angle of Cas’ cock inside him and began to rub against his prostate.

Dean gasped into Cas’ mouth. Cas began to thrust up fast and hard into Dean and Dean saw stars.

He came all over both of them. Cas followed just a few thrusts after.

Dean laid on Cas and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. They laid there, catching their breath. Cas kissed Dean’s cheek and held him tenderly.

“I love you, Cas.”   
“I love you, Dean.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

“I was so scared, Cas…”

“Shhh, everything is alright now, baby,”

Dean felt tears in his eyes and one rolled down his cheek and fell onto Cas’ shoulder. Cas turned his head and kissed Dean’s cheek tenderly.

Cas whispered into Dean’s ear.

“I swear, I promise, never to jump to conclusions again, baby. I will always listen to you. I swear.”

Dean kissed him. “And I swear never to make you have to jump to conclusions again.”

 

Six months later, Dean came home from work and found Cas down on one knee, with a ring box in his hand.

“Dean, will you marry me?”

Dean got over his shock quickly. “Yes! Yes, you goof, I will marry you.”

Cas tilted his head. “And what makes me a goof, exactly?”

Dean laughed and pulled Cas to his feet.

“Because I just got off work. Not the most romantic proposal ever made. But it is so typically you, I just love it. Now, give me that ring.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

The wedding was small, just a civil ceremony with a few friends. They had a reception at their favorite restaurant. They danced the first dance, cut the pie (Dean wanted a wedding pie and Cas was into giving Dean what he wanted) and said goodbye to their friends to spend a honeymoon in a downtown hotel,

It was five days of room service, sex and cuddling up in front of the fireplace. 

Truth be told, as nice as it was, they were both happy to be back home.

A couple of months passed. Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch together, watching a movie.

Dean turned to Cas. “Do you ever think about having children, Cas?

Cas paused the movie.

“Not much, but apparently you do.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, yeah, I always sort of pictured myself with a couple of kids, you know?”

Cas sat and thought about it. “Well, I’m not opposed to the idea, but we’d need a much bigger place. A house.”

Dean kissed him and grinning brightly.

“Yes! We need a house! With at least four bedrooms. And a big backyard.”

And so they began to look for a house.

“I never thought that looking for a house would be so fucking hard!” Dean shook his head.

Cas smiled at him, and ran a hand soothingly down Dean’s arm.

“Don’t give up, Dean. I’m sure the right house will find us.”

And as it turned out, Cas was right.

Dean burst into the apartment, yelling, “Cas! Cas? Where the fuck are you?”

Cas came out of the kitchen.

“Stop yelling. I’m right here. What’s up?”

Dean grabbed Cas in a big hug and swung him in a circle before setting him back on his feet.

“Garth is moving!:”

Cas tilted his head. “And what? You want to throw him a goodbye party?”

Dean laughed. “No you goof. He’s moving and putting his house on the market. It has five bedrooms, a huge back yard and best of all, it’s in our price range. I’m pretty sure I can even get him to knock a few thousand off his asking price.”

Cas smiled. “That… is wonderful news, Dean. When can we see it?”

“We’re all set up to see it on Saturday.”

 

Cas walked from room to room, humming. Dean followed behind.  When Cas finally ended up back in the living room, Dean was almost bursting.

“Well? Isn’t it perfect, Cas? There’s even room for you to have a den.”

Cas smiled. “It is indeed perfect, Dean.”

Dean kissed him with all the love he could put in one kiss.

It was three months before they got entirely moved in. Cas insisted on buying an adjustable bed with a memory foam mattress. 

“You snore, Dean. This will eliminate it.”

Dean looked outraged. “I do  _ not _ snore! Do I? Really?”

Cas nodded.

“Well, you drool all over my pillow.”

The backyard needed some work, so they spent most weekends out there. Cas planted a garden and flowers, and Dean refurbished the deck.

Then they began the adoption process.

It proved to be a very long, drawn out process that cost a lot of money.

Dean talked to his friend at work, Charlie. She was a lesbian but wasn’t with anyone currently. When Dean made his case, she agreed.

Both Dean and Cas jacked off in the cup. That was, the baby would be a little bit of both of them and they would never know for sure who fathered their child. They moved Charlie into the house, both to support her financially and emotionally.

The first few months went by quickly, it seemed to all three of them. Then it was time for the ultrasound.

They were all in the room. Dean and Cas held hands, and Dean held Charlie’s hand. When the tech told them they were having a daughter, they all cried.

Charlie was getting moody and neither man quite knew how to handle a hormonal woman. More often than not, they just made things worse.

Then Charlie met Dorothy. They were a couple after just a few dates.

“Charlie, why don’t you ask Dorothy to move in? It’s fine with us.” Dean looked to Cas for acknowledgement and Cas nodded. Charlie said she’d ask her.

Dorothy moved in a month later, and things got better with Charlie right away, much to the guys relief. When Charlie was in tears because she was getting fat, or because there wasn’t anymore peanut butter or any number of things, Dorothy always seemed to know just what to say.

Dean sat up late one night with Dorothy, both their partners had gone to bed already.

“It’s really great having you here, Dot.”

Dorothy just grinned. “You just say that because I know how to talk Charlie back off the ledge.”

Dean laughed too. “Well, yeah, that’s a definite plus, but I like you. Cas does too.”

“Oh? How can you tell?”

Dean chuckled. “He may not be big on showing emotion, but I know he likes you.”

“Have to take your word for it, Dean.”

When Dean went to bed, Cas was still up, reading under the covers. He put down his book when Dean came in. Dean walked to Cas and kissed him, then started to get ready for bed. They had begun to sleep in sleep pants since the women moved in.

Cas raised an eyebrow. “You won’t be needing those just yet.” 

Dean put down the sleep pants and grinned. “Oh ho! I won’t huh?”

Cas pulled Dean naked into the bed, and raised the back up a little. As it turned out, Cas was naked too.

He kissed Dean and pushed him down on his back. He began to kiss down Dean’s throat and to his nipples. He bit and sucked on each one.

Then he let his mouth wander lower. He bypassed Dean’s hardening cock, and went to suck each ball into this mouth. Dean moaned quietly. They tried to keep it down these days.

Dean spread his legs and lifted them in the air. Cas smiled and bent to lick Dean over his hole.

Dean put a hand in Cas’ hair and moaned, “Oh fuck, Cas, that feels so good…”

Cas continued to tongue Dean’s ass, rimming and then sticking his tongue inside Dean.

Dean was groaning, even though he was biting his bottom lip to try and keep quiet.

Cas sat back and grabbed the lube that was always nearby. He lubed up his fingers, leaned over and kissed Dean while he slid a finger into Dean. 

Dean pushed against it. 

Cas worked his way up to three fingers before he pulled them out and mounted Dean. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Cas pushed into Dean and they both groaned with the feeling. He never stopped until he was in Dean completely. 

He paused for just a moment, then pulled back and pushed in again. Dean moaned and bit his lip even harder, almost drawing blood.

Cas pulled all the way out and pushed back into Dean again. They both loved that. Cas because he could feel Dean opening up for his cock, Dean because it burned and he felt every inch of Cas.

Cas fucked Dean hard, snapping his hips with every thrust in. Dean met each one, reveling in the hard thrusts.

They both struggled to be quiet, not wanting Charlie or Dot to hear them. They knew that they could be loud. Moans escaped their lips, but they kept them quiet as possible.

Cas loved how tight Dean always was, even though they had a lot of sex. Dean’s hole embraced his cock like a tight glove, a velvet glove that was warm and tight and fucking awesome.

Dean loved Cas’ cock. He loved it in his mouth and in his hand, but he really loved it in his ass. It filled him completely, embracing his channel perfectly. It drug on his rim with every thrust and he lived for when they were joined.

Cas was getting close, so he told Dean to make himself cum. Dean grabbed his cock and pulled on it a couple of times and came all over himself. Some even got on his cheek. 

Cas gasped as Dean’s hole tightened, relaxed and then tightened again. His rhythm faltered and he just thrust wildly into Dean, chasing his orgasm.

He called out Dean’s name when he came. He shoved in and came hard, then pulled out to see his cum around his cock. He then shoved in again, fucking until his cock got too soft.

Dean loved when Cas did that. He felt well-used and he loved that, too. He just wanted to be the vehicle for Cas’ pleasure.

They cleaned up and pulled on sleep pants. They were just drifting off when there was a knock on their door. Cas yelled for whoever it was to come in.

The door opened and there stood Charlie, with Dorothy right behind her. They both had huge smiles on their faces.

“What’s up?” Cas was just glad they hadn't interrupted him with Dean.

“Dot thought about waiting until morning, but really, I knew you would want to know about this right away.”

“What is it, Charlie?” Dean got worried right away in spite of how happy they both looked.

Charlie walked up to the bed and took Dean’s hand. She pressed it to her swollen belly and waited.

Dean frowned when Charlie grabbed his hand and put it on her belly, but his frown was soon replaced by an open mouth. “Oh my god! Cas. give me your hand!”

Cas offered Dean his hand, which Dean pressed to the same spot on Charlie’s belly.

Cas felt the kick and pulled his hand back like it had been burned.

Dean grinned at him. “Dude. the baby… it moved!”

They both pressed their hands against the same spot and smiled.

Charlie turned to Dorothy. “See? I knew they’d want to know right away.”

Dorothy nodded, and grabbed one of Charlie’s hands.

The baby quit moving and they all said goodnight to one another. The women left the room and shut the door behind them.

Cas pulled Dean close. “That was… amazing. That was our daughter.”

Dean grinned, and kissed Cas. “We did that, baby. We made that.”

Cas nodded and kissed Dean back. They went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

The baby was very active from then on. Charlie was bitching about having to pee every half hour because the baby would kick her in her bladder.’

Dean wanted to kid her about it, but was shut down by Dorothy shaking her head and scowling at him behind Charlie’s back.

Dean nodded and went to find Cas.

“Don’t kid Charlie about having to piss all the time, just a word of warning.”

Cas looked at him with a tilt of his head, which was still adorable as far as Dean thought.

“I wasn’t going to, Dean. That would be mean.’

Dean nodded and hoped that no one found him out.

 

Charlie was getting huge. So huge, in fact, that the doctor decided they needed another ultrasound. They all gathered in the small room with Dorothy holding Charlie’s hand and Cas and Dean standing nearby. The doctor did this one.

She moved the wand around on Charlie’s belly and then she smiled.

“There’s the little bugger! He was hiding behind his sister last time.”

Dean and Cas gasped. Twins? They were having twins. A boy and a girl.

Charlie groaned. “You mean I have to push out two of them?”

Dorothy squeezed her hand tightly. “It will be fine. You can do this baby.”

Charlie nodded. “It isn’t like I have a choice, now do I?”

Dean laughed nervously. Cas squeezed his hand.

“We can get through this too, Dean.”

Dean nodded. “It isn’t like we have a choice either.”

Back at home, Charlie went straight to bed with Dorothy close behind. Dean sat on the couch, looking pale.

Cas sat on the couch next to him and grabbed his hand.

“Well, we wanted kids, and now we’re getting them.”

Dean looked at him. “Well, yeah, but I thought we could space them out a little!”

Cas chuckled. “I know, but this is happening and we need to get used to the idea.”

They began fixing up the nursery in the room right next to theirs. They painted the walls a bright yellow and Dorothy painted some very nice murals on the walls. There were unicorns and rainbows, trains and flowers everywhere.

They bought two cribs, two bassinets, two high chairs, two wind-up swings. They got a stroller made for twins. They decided on just one changing table, one play pen and one chest of drawers, but got two rocking chairs. 

When it came time to buy bottles, Cas told Dean he wanted to talk to him. They sat on their bed together.

“I was reading that breast feeling is a lot better for babies. I was wondering…”

Dean smiled at him. “If we wanted to offer Charlie and Dorothy the chance to live with us?”

Cas nodded. “We could use the help, and I think Charlie is starting to question if she really can walk away from the babies.”

“I think that’s a great idea, Cas. Let’s make the offer.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

They called a family meeting. When Charlie and Dot were sitting together on the couch. Dean stood up from the chair he was sitting in, clasped his hands behind his back and started to pace.

“I imagine you are all wondering why I’ve called you here today…”

Cas laughed but said, “Just get on with it, Dean.”

Dean frowned but sat down again.

“We were thinking… well, if you wanted to stay on after the babies were born.”

Charlie looked shocked.

“What are you saying, Cas?”

“We’re saying we want you to stay. Help us with the babies. Live here. With us.”

Dorothy looked at Charlie, who was looking at them hard.

“You mean it? Like, stay forever?’

Dean smiled at her. “Yeah, forever. See the kids grow up. Be their mother.”

Charlie burst into tears.

“I… I’d love to! Thank you so much!”

Cas smiled at her. “Well, they’re your babies too.”

Dorothy smiled as well. “We accept.”

Dean stood up. “Good deal! It’s all settled then.”

They all hugged. 

Later, in the kitchen. Cas pulled Dean into a hug.

“I think it was the right thing to do. I’m really happy they accepted.”

Dean kissed him. “Me too. It takes a big load off my mind.”

Time passed. Charlie was getting bigger by the day, or so it seemed to all of them. She was miserable. Her back hurt. Her feet were swollen, not that she could see them. She was always peeing and she needed help to stand up. She was cheerful, though. Dot had told Cas that it meant a lot to them that they could stay.

“She was feeling very sad at the thought of leaving the babies, and I was having problems finding us a place to live.”

Cas smiled at her. “Well, that’s all taken care of now.”

Dorothy hugged him. “It sure is.”

Feeling brave, Cas and Dean approached Charlie on the subject of breastfeeding.

Her breasts were huge.

“Well, of course I’m going to breastfeed them! What else would I do? Look at these things!”

She fondled her breasts, which made Dean feel a little light headed. He had done his best to avoid looking at them but now, they were kind of right there and unavoidable,

“O--okay. Just wondering…” Cas stammered and they both backed away and ran to their bedroom.

“Did you  _ see _ those things? They… they were huge!” Dean was seemingly horrified.

“Well of course I saw them. There was no way to  _ not _ see them! But we had to know…” Cas was equally taken aback.

So they bought a few baby bottles, just in case. But not nearly as many as they would have, had Charlie said she didn’t want to.

They needed to discuss names. They had another family meeting to broach the subject.

Dorothy said she liked Caleb and Mildred. Cas and Dean rejected them utterly.

“No daughter of mine is going to named Mildred!” Dean shook his head adamenty.

Charlie liked Hannah and Michael, which Cas liked as well, Dean said he’d consider them.

Cas voted for Naomi and Gabriel. Everyone liked Gabriel. That was definitely in the running.

Dean sighed, :I like Mary and John.” Cas hugged him.

“For your parents?’ Dean nodded.

They ultimately decided on Mary Hannah and Gabriel John.

The last month of pregnancy, Charlie was confined to bed rest. Dr. Harvelle just thought is was safer, given that she was carrying twins and there was a strong chance of going into premature labor. So Dorothy and the guys had their work cut out for them.

Charlie was grumpy, to say the least, She was bored and keeping her amused was increasingly difficult. Even her beloved laptop wasn’t enough. 

She had binge watched all of the Dr. Who episodes and rewatched all the Harry Potter movies. She’d watched the Wizard of Oz three times, and the Rings trilogy four times. She worked her way through Game of Thrones.

She read all of the Anne Rice vampire books and even the Beauty Trilogy. While the latter had given her ideas for after she had the babies, she was still bored.

Cas took to reading to her. He read every book they owned and got more from Amazon. 

Dean stayed out of it. He wasn’t a good reader, out loud anyway, and he had exhausted every movie he owned that wasn’t porn for her, except of course for his beloved copy of Tombstone which Charlie said she wasn’t interested in.

Dean had pouted for days over that.

 

They heard Charlie screaming in every room of the house.

They all ran to her room.She was standing in a puddle, 

Cas and Dean were confused, but Dorothy said her water broke.

Dean freaked out, He tried to find his keys but couldn’t. Cas grabbed the bag she and Dot had packed for the hospital.

Dean finally found his keys in his pocket and they were off to the hospital. Dot called Dr. Harvelle and told her that Charlie was in labor.

When Charlie got a contraction and screamed again, Dean almost wrecked the car. 

It seemed to take forever to Cas and Dean, but actually they got to the hospital in ten minutes. Cas jumped out and ran to get a wheelchair while Dean and Dorothy helped get Charlie out of the car.

They finally got settled in a room and the nurse who examined Charlie told them that Dr. Harvelle was on the way.

Charlie was having contractions just five minutes apart when the doctor arrived.

She smiled. “Looks like these babies want out badly. Let’s get you ready.”

Dean and Cas waited in the hall.

Dean looked scared. “I didn’t have a clue that having babies was so messy, or so painful.”

Cas smiled at him. “Well, yeah, imagine having to push two babies out. It’s bound to hurt. But calm down. She needs us to be calm and not freak.”

Dean nodded. He was doing his best.

They gathered around her bed. Dot held her hand but the guys stayed close. It seemed to take forever in some ways, but then seemed to be happening way too fast in other ways.

Then it was time for Charlie to push. Cas got behind her and helped her to sit up. Dorothy was in front of her, cheering her on. Dean was actually watching the birth. He decided he could handle anything as long as they got the twins, healthy and just  _ out _ .

Gabriel was the first to be born. A nurse took him and did some nurse-y things and then bundled him up and handed him to Dean. He held his son as if he was made of glass.

Eight minutes later, Mary made her appearance.

Cas held her, and then they both handed the babies to Charlie. She was crying and took them in each of her arms. She was glowing. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

The babies were healthy and so was Charlie. They stayed in the hospital for three days, just to make sure everything was fine. Then they went home.

They were fastened into their car seats, with Charlie sitting in between them. Dorothy was riding shotgun and Cas was in the middle of the front seat.

Dean drove slowly home, fearing every bump in the road. He waved his arm out the window, yelling, “Drive around us!” when people behind them honked.

The normal ten minute drive took almost twenty, but they finally arrived at home, much to the relief of the others in the car.

The babies were asleep, so they were carried to their bassinets, which were in the living room. Charlie was tired and went to bed.

Dean, Cas and Dorothy all looked at the sleeping babies.

“They are so small…” Dean shook his head. 

Cas smiled. “Yeah, they are. But they are ours. Our children.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas on the temple.

“Yes, they really are.”

The idyllic moment was spoiled by both babies waking up and screaming.

Dean picked up Gabriel and Cas picked up Mary.

“I think they might be wet,” Dean said to no one in particular.

Dorothy went to get diapers from the nursery.

Cas was all thumbs and needed Dorothy’s help to change Mary, but Dean was very efficient at changing Gabriel.

“Where did you learn to do that?’ Cas was amazed.

Dean grinned. “I changed Sammy’s diapers all the time when he was a baby.”

Cas grinned back at him. “Well, color me impressed.”

The babies were getting fussy and it was time for them to eat. Dot carried Mary and Cas carried Gabriel, with Dean trailing behind them, to the bedroom where Charlie was resting.

When they walked in, Charlie’s face broke into a big smile.She bared her breasts and Dean looked away.

They positioned the twins on either side of her, with their bodies wrapped around her sides and their faces near her breasts. They both latched on eagerly and Cas nudged Dean.

Dean looked and smiled. The sight of his babies nursing was comforting to him, as long as he didn’t have to see those boobs fully exposed.

Cas led Dean out of the room, leaving Charlie and Dorothy to share the moment.

They went to their room. Cas grabbed Dean in a tight hug.

“I want to fuck you, mister.”

Dean grinned. “Well, that sounds like a plan to me!”

They were both naked in no time.Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss and let his hand wander across Dean’s chest. His fingers found one of Dean’s nipples and he pulled on it and pinched it lightly. Dean moaned into his mouth.

Cas crawled over Dean and kissed down his throat. He paused once to suck a big mark on him.

“Oh I love when you mark me, Cas.”

Cas sucked on a nipple hard and Dean arched his back a little. He always did love when Cas did that.

Cas’ hand found Dean’s cock and it was already hard. He ran his thumb over the tip. 

Dean spread his legs wide as an invitation to Cas. Cas moved between them and leaned over to suck on the head of Dean’s cock. 

“Fuck! Cas…”

Cas grinned around Dean’s cock.

But then he left in favor of sucking in one of Dean’s balls. Dean groaned at the feeling. Cas sucked on the other one and ran his tongue under them to lick at that sensitive spot.

Then Cas pushed against Dean’s legs and Dean lifted then high in the air. Cas grinned at him and put his face into Dean’s crack.

When he licked over Dean’s hole. Dean groaned again.

“Oh fuck, baby… so good…”

Cas proceeded to eat Dean out like he was the best dessert he’s ever tasted, and really, he was.. He loved wrecking Dean and this always did it.

One of Dean’s hands was on Cas’ head with a fist full of hair. The other was fisting the covers.

“Please… please…. Cas, I can’t take any more. Just fuck me… please…”

Cas loved it when Dean begged. He just kept it up.

Finally, Dean said in an exasperated voice, “If you don’t get on with it, I’ll go get that dildo out of the drawer and take care of myself.”

Cas pulled his mouth out. “No you won’t.” His chin was dripping with saliva.

“No, I won’t, but please fuck me now.”

Cas grabbed the lube from under the pillow and lubed up his cock. One look at Dean’s dripping and fluttering hole told him everything he needed to know.

He grabbed one of Dean’s legs and pulled it up to his chest then pushed in.

Dean groaned at the stretch and the burn. He loved it. Cas was the biggest he’d ever had and he never tired of this.

Cas pushed in slowly. Dean pushed back against him, trying to get every inch inside him. Cas continued his slow advance but finally, he was in all the way.

“Oh Cas, it’s so good…”

Cas pulled all the way out and pushed in again, this time hard. Dean grabbed Cas’ arms in a death grip.

Cas began to fuck Dean hard and fast, just like they both loved it. Dean was moaning loudly and bit his lip to quiet himself. 

Cas looked down at Dean and smiled. He loved this man more than he’d ever thought it was possible to love.

Dean groaned out, “I love your cock, Cas…”

Cas had to chuckle. “That’s good because it’s the only one you’ll ever have again in this life.”

“It’s the only one I’ll ever want.”

Cas let Dean’s leg slide down until he held it in the crook of his arm, then bent over and kissed Dean with all the love he was feeling.

Dean relinquished his hold on one of Cas’ arms and put it on the back of Cas’ neck, pulling him into an even deeper kiss.

Then he came. He shot cum over both of them, and gasped at the intensity of it.

Cas came moments later, filling Dean with warm cum. He groaned through it, chasing his orgasm harder even than he had been before.

When it was done, he thrust until his cock softened and slid out.

He laid on the bed on Dean’s side and pulled Dean into a tight embrace.

“I love you so much, Dean. You’re just perfect.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas’ cheek.

“I love you more, and you’re perfect for me.”

They sighed in contentment and cuddled.

They woke up about an hour later to the sound of babies crying and both sat bolt upright in the bed.

Cas looked at Dean. “Guess we’d better get dressed.”

Dean nodded and got out of bed. 

When they were dressed, and before they opened the door, Cas pulled Dean into a kiss.

“It was awesome…”

Dean kissed him back and then pulled away. “It was!”

They went out to see what was going on.

Charlie and Dorothy sat in the living room, each holding a baby.

Charlie frowned at them.

“Jesus! Can’t you two keep it in your pants for even an afternoon?’

Dean grinned. “Well, no, actually.”

Cas elbowed him in the side.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Six months had gone by. The babies had very distinct personalities now. Gabriel was always laughing, while Mary was much more serious. 

Dorothy had gone back to work as a security officer and Charlie was doing freelance tech support online.

Dorothy and Charlie called a family meeting.

Charlie started. “I need a breast pump.”

Dean looked at Cas. 

“I don’t even know what that is.”

“It’s a device that pumps out breast milk for later use.” Dorothy smiled at Charlie.

“And we need one, why?” Cas asked, feeling brave.

Charlie looked directly at him. “Dorothy and I want to go on a vacation. We think we deserve one, and we’ve been saving up money. You’d need to have the breast milk to feed the babies while we’re gone.

Cas looked at Dean. “They make a good point. They do deserve a vacation.”

“Well, so do we but we aren’t leaving.”

Dorothy smiled at him. “Then, take one when we get back. You guys can handle this, you just need a supply of Charlie’s milk for while we’re gone, and we’re only going for a week.”

So they purchased a breast pump. Charlie pumped breast milk at night while the babies were sleeping, and her breasts got sore during that time anyway.

It was frozen and when there was more than enough, the women left on vacation to Cabo.

The first day, everything went fine. The guys played with the twins, fed them, changed them and made sure they took their naps.

The second day,, they were kind of fussy.

“They just miss their mommies,” Cas smiled. They got through it.

The third day, the twins were decidedly unhappy. 

Cas called Charlie in Cabo. They got on Skype and Cas could see she was at the pool, in a bikini with a tall fruity drink in her hand.

“What’s up, Cas?”

“They’re worse. Listen.” He held up the phone so she could hear them crying.

“Are you taking good care of them?” Charlie frowned.

“Of course we’re taking good care of them! They just won’t stop crying.”

Charlie thought for a minute.

“Put them in a crib together, Then, hold the phone up to them so they can hear me.”

Cas told Dean to put them in one crib, and when they were, Cas held up the phone.

“Hey, munchkins, it’s Momma. Listen…”

Charlie began to sing. She had a poor singing voice, but the twins stopped crying.

They hiccuped and listened. They drifted off to sleep.

“You’re a miracle worker! So, they just needed to hear someone sing to them?”

“Yeah, I guess. I sing to them almost every day.”

“Do you think it would work if Dean sang?”

“I dunno. Give it a try and if not, call me back.”

She broke the connection,

Dean sang to them, and it worked wonders. It also had quite an effect on Cas.

Dean had a very nice singing voice.

“So how come this is the first I’m hearing you sing?” Cas looked suspiciously at Dean.

Dean frowned. “I don’t know. I never thought I sounded that good.”

“Well, you were wrong. You have a fantastic singing voice, Dean. I want you to sing me to sleep,.”

“But Cas, you always fall asleep first.”

“I don’t care, Dean, you will sing to me.”

Dean sighed. “Yes, Cas.”

Charlie and Dorothy came back rested, tanned and happy. Cas set about planning for a vacation for him and Dean.

One night when Dean was softly singing to him, Cas suddenly sat up. 

“I know!”

Dean was startled. “You know what?”

“Where we’re going on our vacation.”

Dean laughed. “Well, okay, Cas, but you didn’t have to scare the fuck out of me. Where?”

“Austin, Texas.”

Dean sat up. “You mean like, Texas? Like cowboy boots and cowboy hats Texas?”

Cas frowned at him. “I suppose, Dean, but I was thinking more like, relaxed attitudes, great music, artist galleries and gay nightclubs, Texas.”

Dean grinned. “Well yeah, all that but in cowboy boots!”

They began to plan their vacation the next day.

One plus, it wouldn’t require any pumping of breast milk.

They planned on spending ten days, corresponding with Austin Pride.

Dean was incredibly excited. Not only was it Texas, and Pride, but also would involve what he insisted on calling an ‘epic’ road trip.

“I fail to see how spending ten hours in a car can be called ‘epic’, Dean.”

“That’s because you’ve never been on one, Cas. And we aren’t going to spend ten hours straight in a car. We’ll be stopping at a motel one night.”

“Why would we do that, Dean?”

Dean waggled his eyebrows at Cas. “Motel sex, my love, motel sex.”

Cas failed to see the point in stopping at the Holiday Inn in Pauls Valley, Oklahoma but Dean assured him he’d find out once they got there, and to just trust him on it.

Reservations were made at the Driskill Hotel, passes for all the Pride activities were purchased and Dean had his cowboy boots. Cas had told him no hat, and even though Dean pouted, Cas wouldn’t relent. 

Dan laid in a supply of what he called, “Necessary road food.” Cas turned his nose up at most of it, and pointed out the sodium levels, but Dean was adamant. 

The day arrived. Dean and Cas grabbed the twins and kissed them goodbye, they hugged the women and they were off.

Dean blasted his oldies tapes until Cas told him that he was getting a headache, so the volume was lowered. But Dean sang along and that was a good thing for Cas. He never got tired of listening to Dean sing.

Besides snacking on junk food, they stopped for lunch and Dean devoured a double bacon cheeseburger, cheese tots and a piece of pecan pie. Cas just shook his head, They were on vacation, after all, It was the first they had ever taken, and Cas wasn’t about to ruin it for Dean by nagging him about his food choices.

They pulled into Pauls Valley about six hours later. Dean headed for the Holiday Inn and they checked in. 

When they got to the room, Dean took one look at the king size bed and again, waggled his eyebrows at Cas. 

“Just wait. We’ll have dinner and then…” Dean pointed at the bed.

Cas had to grin. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

They had a nice dinner in the dining room, then walked around town. It didn’t take very long, and they were back at the hotel. 

When they got in the room, Dean kissed Cas passionately. 

“Make love to me, Cas. I want you so bad.”

Cas pushed Dean to the bed. He stripped Dean naked while Dean stood there, then he pushed Dean down on the bed.

Dean grinned. “Memory foam.”

Cas leered at him. “Then let’s give it something to remember.”

Cas took his clothes off while Dean watched. Dean always loved seeing Cas strip, it was not only because of what he knew was coming, it was Cas’ body.

Cas was lean, and had hip bones that could cut glass. Dean loved those hip bones. Cas had muscular legs. Cas just had a perfect body, in Dean’s opinion.

When Cas was naked, he crawled over Dean and settled straddling Dean’s thighs. He leaned over and kissed Dean, running his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean’s cock was getting full, and he knew Cas’ was as well. He could feel it laying on his belly.

Cas pulled back. “On your stomach, Dean. Show me your ass.”

Grinning, Dean flipped over and stuck his ass in the air.

Cas got on his knees behind him and grabbed one ass cheek in each hand, pulling them apart. 

Dean groaned.

Cas licked over his hole and Dean groaned louder. 

Cas went at Dean’s hole like it was dinner. He licked, kissed, and ran his tongue around Dean’s hole until Dean was moaning like he was dying. And that’s exactly what Dean thought, that Cas would be the death of him.

Cas stuck his tongue into Dean and Dean arched his back. “Oh fuck, Cas!”

Cas ate him out until he was begging. 

Finally, Cas took pity on him and grabbed the lube from the bedside table where he’d sat it. He lubed up his fingers and pushed two into Dean’s fluttering hole. Dean clenched down on them and then relaxed. Cas fucked him with his fingers until he had four in Dean and again, Dean was begging, pleading with him to fuck him.

Cas pulled his fingers out, and lubed up his cock. He manhandled Dean onto his back and grabbed one leg. He pulled up on it and plunged inside Dean.

Dean moaned and pushed back on Cas’ cock, desperate to get every inch of it inside him.

Cas groaned as he slid into Dean. Even after having four fingers in him, he was still so incredibly tight, it felt like Cas couldn’t even fit. But of course, he did, and it felt amazing.

Cas started out slow, too slow for Dean, who whined. But Cas kept up his slow pace.

Then Cas sped up and began to fuck Dean hard, snapping his hips into every thrust and they both moaned.

Cas simply couldn’t help himself. He plowed in and out of Dean like a madman. He grabbed Dean’s other leg and held them up and wide apart. He fucked Dean until he felt his balls tighten.

“Come for me, baby. Cum now.”

Dean heard and obeyed. He growled and came all over himself. 

Watching Dean paint himself with cum did it for Cas. Cas came with Dean’s name on his lips, filling Dean with his spend.

He leaned over and kissed Dean, thrusting in and out of him until at last his cock softened and it slid out. 

He collapsed on the bed next to Dean. Catching his breath, he kissed Dean again.

“I’ll get something to clean you up.”

A trip to the bathroom later, they were in each other’s arms.

“I told you, motel sex is awesome.”

“Yes, you did and you were right. Is hotel sex as good?”

“Yes, yes it is, Cas.”

Cas yawned. “Good.” 

They slept really well.

After a quick breakfast, they were on the road again and didn’t stop until they got to Austin. Dean found the hotel and stopped in front. They got out and got checked in, then Dean went and found the parking lot and parked the car. They grabbed their bags and headed for the elevator.

Their room was on the fourth floor. They used the key card and went in. Dean whistled. “This is really nice, Cas. Wow.”

Cas walked around and nodded. 

They were both exhausted so they decided to take a nap. They laid down on the bed with their clothes on but soon, Dean complained about being uncomfortable, so they stripped and got in the bed.

Dean woke up about three hours later, feeling like he got hit by a truck. He groaned and rolled over to see that Cas was still asleep. He smiled at his sleeping mate. He leaned over and kissed Cas’ cheek, but got nothing more than a grumpy moan.

He got up, went to the bathroom and then sat down on the couch. He hated to wake Cas up, but he was getting hungry. He waited for a while then got back in bed beside Cas.

He kissed Cas. “Cas… Cas. Time to wake up.”

Cas opened his eyes and smiled at Dean. “Hey baby. What time is it?”

Dean glanced at the clock. “Almost seven and I’m starving.”

Cas frowned. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Dean grinned. “You look so damn cute when you’re asleep/”

Cas grinned. “I look cute all the time. Let me get ready and we’ll go eat.”

They dressed and went downstairs. Cas stopped at the front desk to ask for a good place to eat, and they were directed to a place just down the street and around the corner.

They came to a place called The Stumble Inn.

They went in and waited to be seated. The hostess told Dean she liked his boots and he beamed at her and nudged Cas.

“See? She likes them.”

Cas just shook his head.

They had a nice meal and a couple of drinks.

When they were done, they walked around and just looked at everything within a couple of blocks of their hotel.

Dean started to limp.

When Cas asked what was wrong, Dean admitted that his feet were killing him and he thought he had a blister.

Cas sighed. “Please tell me you brought more shoes.”

“Yeah, I did. I guess I needed to break these in a little.”

They went back to their room and Dean soaked his feet.

Much to Dean’s dismay, they were too tired to fuck but Cas assured him they’d make up for it.

 


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, they had breakfast in the hotel dining room, and Cas checked out the local art galleries and places of interest around town. They had three days before Pride started.

They called home to check on everything and talked to the twins on the phone. Of course the women had things well in hand.

Cas wanted to see the aquarium so they went there first. They had lunch at a food truck and it was really good.

Then Dean chose the Museum of the Weird. He loved it, Cas was sort of uncertain how he felt about it.

They spent the next few hours at the Graffiti Park and they both really enjoyed that, They bought the women a couple of gifts there.

They headed back to their room for awhile and had some mind-blowing sex and slept for an hour. 

They had dinner at the same place as before, and then headed to Rusty’s, one of the best gay bars in Austin, according to the internet.

They really liked it. It was clean, and all the employees were friendly and nice. They danced and made out a little in their booth. They both got pretty buzzed.

They fell back in the room, laughing and kissing. 

“I’m having a great time already, Cas. This was a great idea.”

Cas kissed him and passed out.

Dean resisted the idea of writing on his face, deciding it was probably not a good idea if he ever wanted to have sex again any time soon.

They took some ibuprofen in the morning and.both had Dean’s patented greasy breakfast cure and felt well enough to take in some more sightseeing. 

They took a walking tour, bought some souvenirs and had a nice day. Dean missed his boots but he knew if he wanted to wear them to Pride, he needed to give his feet a break.

They ordered room service that night and took full advantage of the big bathtub. They made love slowly and tenderly that night, just wanting the closeness.

 

Pride started the next day, so they didn’t want to over do. They took it easy and went back to the hotel for dinner, then went to their room.

They ended up in bed naked, just holding each other. 

“I love you so fucking much, Cas. I hate to think where I’d be if I never met you.”

Cas smiled and kissed him tenderly. “I’d hate to think what would have happened if you hadn’t had so much patience with me,”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, you and your sorry demisexual ass,”

Cas stuck out his tongue. “Hey, I was worth waiting for!”

Dean kissed him. “Yeah, you really were, baby. You most definitely were.”

Friday was the first day of Pride. They went to the area where the booths were set up, buying souvenirs. The parade was on Saturday, but the pub crawl was that very night and Dean was very excited about that. Not to mention the men’s after party.

Dean wore his rainbow tie dyed shirt and his boots. Cas smiled indulgently at him.

“What? I look fabulous!”

Dean got pretty drunk at the pub crawl. Cas held back. He needed to get them back to their hotel safely.

At the men’s after party, Cas made Dean drink ginger ale. Dean was a happy drunk, at least.

Cas had to go to the bathroom, and he left Dean standing against a wall. When he came out, he saw some guy in leather standing way too close to Dean. Dean was giggling.

Cas walked up just as the guy put a hand on Dean’s crotch.

Cas grabbed the guy’s arm. 

“Hey, get the fuck off my husband!”

Dean looked shocked but said in a very slurred voice. “Cas, he was just being friendly.”

Cas growled at him, “Yeah, too friendly. Let’s go, Dean.”

He grabbed Dean’s arm and drug him out. The guy was left standing there with a grin on his face. “Hey! You need to control your boy better…”

Dean could see that Cas was angry, even in his drunken state.

“Cas. I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to do anything…”

Cas just frowned at him. “Get in the cab, Dean.” He didn’t say another word all the way back to the room.

When they got inside, Dean tried to apologize again.

“Just go to bed, Dean.”

The next morning, Dean woke up with a splitting headache, and a taste in his mouth like he’d licked a urinal. He groaned.

Cas was already up, and brought him some pain killers and a big glass of water.

Dean took them, drank all the water and looked at Cas sheepishly.

“Are you still mad, Cas?”

Cas sighed. “No, I’m not. But that was very upsetting, Dean.”

Dean looked down. “I know. I was way too drunk and I can’t tell you how sorry I am.”

Cas leaned over and kissed him.”I know you are. I forgive you, but if anything like that ever happens again, I’ll kick your ass.”

Dean nodded.

The parade was amazing. They both saw things and people they’d never seen before. 

Dean especially liked the bears.

The music left them both cold. 

“What ever happened to oldies?” Dean grumbled.

Cas smiled and put a hand on Dean’s cheek.

“I don’t know baby. I guess we’re just out of fashion.”

The next day they went to the Pride brunch, but then Dean said he just wanted to go back to the hotel.

When they got there, Dean sat down and sighed.

“I want to go home, Cas. I miss the babies and I’m kind of done with Austin.”

Cas nodded. “I feel the same way, baby. Let’s call Charlie and tell her we’re coming home early.”

They were up bright and early, checked out and headed home. This time, Dean drove straight through.

They got home, exhausted and happy. They kissed the twins and played with them for a bit, then went to bed.

“God, it’s good to be back in our own bed.”

Cas couldn’t agree more. They fell into a happy, dreamless sleep.

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Time passed, as time will do. The twins were growing, babbling and eating some baby food. Charlie continued to nurse, but announced she was going to wean them as they approached their first birthday. In a way, Dean was relieved. Charlie’s boobs would go back to their regular size, hopefully. He was still uncomfortable with how big they were.

Gabriel began to crawl at six months. He needed constant watching or he would get into everything. Mary crawled much later, almost a year old and then she just went right from the crawling to pulling herself up on anything that was available. She was trying to walk at ten months old.

It was a constant trial, keeping track of them. They were outgoing and inquisitive. Most nights, all four adults fell into bed exhausted.

A month before their first birthday, Charlie decided it was time to wean them. They had been drinking from sippy cups for a while so it wasn’t that difficult. They got fussy when they wanted to nurse, but were usually satisfied with a pacifier.

They were both walking by their first birthday.

There was a small party. Dean baked two small cakes, one for each of them. Gabriel grabbed a chunk of cake in his hand and smeared it all over his face. Mary, on the other hand, was much more ladylike with her cake.

Because everyone was so exhausted at bedtime, they established a ‘nap time’ for each couple, which really just meant alone time and sex. This came as a direct result of Cas being too tired for sex for several days in a row, and Dean getting massively frustrated.

 

They seemingly just blinked and two years had gone by. The twins were walking and talking and Gabe was still getting into everything. Mary was sedate and serious. 

Then Dorothy proposed to Charlie and of course she squealed “YES!” at a decibel level that made dogs howl. 

The wedding was held in a church. Charlie wanted to walk down an aisle, and damn it, she was getting that aisle!

Cas stood up with Charlie and Dean stood up with Dorothy. Mary was the flower girl; a task she took very seriously. She frowned as she walked down, delicately dropping flower petals every few feet.

Gabriel was the ring bearer. He was excited to carry the small pillow that had the rings tied to it with a ribbon. Just as he got to the front of the church, he tripped and fell. He started to cry as the pillow went skidding across the the floor.

Cas picked up the pillow, thanking the universe that they had thought to tie the rings on. Dean picked up his crying son and soothed him. Gabe sniffed and wiped his nose on his suit sleeve and promptly went to sleep with his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean held him through the ceremony.

Gabe woke up for the reception, and Mary went to sleep in Cas’ lap. Dean sat down next to his husband with Gabe. 

“Ever regret not having a church wedding?”

Cas looked amused. “Never! This is tiring and there are entirely too many people for my liking.”

Dean grinned at him. “We need to find someone to hold these kids so we can dance.”

Charlie and Dot were off on their honeymoon, the kids were asleep in their beds, and Dean and Cas fell into bed.

“This was a very long day.” Cas yawned.

“Yeah, it was, but it was kind of awesome, too,” 

Cas turned and looked at his husband. “Do you regret not having a church wedding?”

Dean sighed. “Not really, but it was just nice, seeing kids walk down the aisle and standing there listening to the ceremony.”

That gave Cas an idea he stored away.

Cas couldn’t get any work done while Dean was at work and the women were gone. He felt a little frustrated that he had to do his translations in the evening after Dean got home and could watch the kids. 

When Dean knocked on Cas’ den door and opened it, Cas was startled. 

“Uh, sorry, but it’s time to put the kids to bed.”

Cas rubbed his eyes. “Fuck! I lost track of time. I’m sorry you had to watch them by yourself all evening.”

Dean grinned. “It’s fine, babe. You watch them all day by yourself, after all.”

Cas grumbled, “I’ll be glad when Charlie and Dot get back. I kind of hate this.”

Dean nodded sympathetically.

Dean still sang to Gabriel every night. Cas put Mary to bed and read to her from her favorite 

fairy tale books. 

They fell into bed, bone tired. 

Cas looked at Dean. “I’m horny. You?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, I am.”

There was a pause.

“You want to have sex?” Cas turned on his side facing Dean.

Dean thought for a minute. “Sure.”

Cas started to laugh. Dean stared at him with a confused look on his face.

When Cas could, he said to Dean, “We’re so enthusiastic about this.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, you’ve got a point. I guess we should just go to sleep.”

Cas nodded. “I hate it, but I think you’re right.”

A little later, Dean sighed again. “How many days until they get back?”

“Three, Just three days.”

“Good.”

They managed to get through the next three days. They were overjoyed to see the women get home.

Charlie looked at them strangely and Dot chuckled.

“Didn’t get much sex in while we were gone, did you?’

Dean frowned. Cas nodded.

Dorothy elbowed Charlie in the ribs. “I can always tell by the look on Dean’s face and how happy they are to see us.”

The walked away, chuckling.

Dean turned to Cas. “What look? What do I look like?”

Cas hugged Dean. “You look like a very unhappy man.”

Dean frowned. “Well, I am unhappy! Lets go have sex.”

Later, as they laid there trying to catch their breath, Cas panted, “Better?”

Dean smiled but said, “Some. But I need another. Please, may I have another?”

Cas smiled back. “Give me a little bit. I need some recuperation time.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

Charlie and Dorothy told Dean and Cas they needed to talk.

“Fuck! I hate when someone says that.” Dean frowned deeply.

Cas nodded. “Especially when a woman says it.”

Dean agreed completely. Suddenly he got a panicked look.

“What if they want to move out?”

Cas patted his arm. “That won’t happen. Charlie would never leave the twins.”

That made Dean feel a little better.

They all sat down together in the living room.

“So, here’s the deal. We talked on the honeymoon about it. We decided, I want to have another baby.”

Dean’s mouth fell open and he hurried to shut it again.

Cas looked thoughtful. 

“And, you want us to be the sperm donors?”

Dorothy nodded. “We do. Since we’re in this together, it just seems like the right thing to do. Give the twins a brother or sister.”

Dean thought about it. “But… what if it’s twins again? Four kids seems, well… excessive.”

Cas elbowed him in the ribs.

Charlie laughed. “The chances of that are slim, but if it happens, then we’ll deal, Just like we did with Gabriel and Mary.”

And so The boys found themselves again, in a little room with a specimen cup. They jacked each other off and gave the sample.

Dean waved his hands over the cup and began to chant, “Don’t be twins. Don’t be twins.”

Cas looked at him like he was crazy. “You know that won’t help, right?”

“Hey! It can’t hurt.”

Cas shook his head and took the sample out to hand to a nurse.

They paced back and forth outside the bathroom door, waiting for the news.

“So, you think it took?”

Cas smiled at him. “I do. But we’ll just have to wait…”

He was cut off by a squeal coming from the bathroom that made them both wince.

“I think we have our answer,” Cas smiled.

Dean grinned and nodded. Just then the door burst open and he was grabbed by Charlie in a hug that made it impossible for him to breathe.

She let go of Dean, who took a deep breath, and grabbed Cas in an equally tight hug.

“Thank you, thank you! I’m so happy!”

Dorothy came out of the bathroom, carrying the stick, with a huge grin on her face. “She’s happy.”

“So we noticed,” Dean smiled.

And so another round of hormonal Charlie began. This time it started even earlier than before. Dean and Cas tended to give her a wide berth, until one day when she came to them crying.

“You hate me! You won’t even be around me! Why do you hate me?”

They jumped up and hugged her, assuring her that they loved her. Dean got some candy and offered it to her. 

Later, in bed, Dean asked why women were so weird when they were pregnant. 

“That’s very sexist, Dean. It’s just hormones and they can’t help it.”

Dean sighed. “I know it’s sexist, Cas. But damn, I’m glad we can’t get pregnant!”

Cas laughed. “So am I. I suspect men would be ten times worse.”

Dean had to agree.

Charlie’s ultrasound revealed she was carrying a girl.

Dean whispered to Cas that they were now outnumbered. Cas squeezed his hand. When they were alone. Dean grinned. “See? I chanted over our sperm and now she’s not having twins!”

Cas patted his hand. “Yes, Dean, I’m positive that’s what did it.” Dean didn’t see the ensuing eye roll. 

The process of picking a name for her was far simpler this time than it was for naming the twins. They agreed on Hannah Ellen with no arguments at all. Cas was the one to suggest it.

The pregnancy progressed. Again, Charlie’s boobs got huge and again, Dean carefully avoided looking at them. Once, Charlie leaned over him to grab a bite of food off his plate, and they laid on the back of his neck. He had to consciously resist the urge to leap up and run away.

When he told Cas about that later, Cas just looked at him. 

“What? I’m a gay man. Very, very gay. They make me feel uncomfortable.”

Cas just said, “There, there, big guy. You’ll get through this fine.”

Dean stuck his tongue out.

Then came the night that Cas was blowing Dean. Dean was just beginning to cum when Dorothy beat on the bedroom door.

“Get out here! Charlie’s water just broke!”

Cas was just getting a load of sperm in his mouth and couldn’t speak. Dean was moaning and couldn’t speak either.

“Holy fuck! Pull out and get dressed! We need to take her to the hospital!” Dorothy sounded angry.

Cas swallowed as fast as he could. As they dressed, Dean grumbled, “Way to ruin a perfectly good orgasm.”

Cas smiled indulgently at him. “Take heart, they’ll be more.”

“There better be!”

Cas stayed home with the twins and Dean drove to the hospital. Cas never had learned to drive.

Charlie was in labor for 14 hours, but finally, Hannah was born. Dorothy held her and then passed her to Dean. He smiled down at his daughter and kissed her head.

Then he went home to Cas, all excited. He told Cas all about the newest addition to their family and Cas was beaming.

“I can’t wait to see her!”

Dorothy stayed home the next day so Dean could take Cas to meet Hannah.

“She’s so beautiful! She looks like you, Dean.” Cas beamed down at his daughter.

“Nah, she looks more like a combination of Charlie and you.”

Cas smiled at him. “I guess we’ll just have to agree to disagree on that, baby.”

Charlie and Hannah came home the next day. Mary immediately took over. She watched Hannah like a hawk and wanted to be there every time Charlie fed her. She even helped change a diaper.

Gabriel, on the other hand, sort of squinted at her and frowned. 

“Why does it have to be another girl?’

Cas sat him down. “It’s not an ‘it’, Gabe. That’s your baby sister and she needs a big brother to look after her.”

Gabe sighed. “I guess, but Mary is hogging her!”

No one could disagree with that.

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

Dean and Cas sat in the living room, holding hands. Dean had his head on Cas’ shoulder.

“It’s weird. The house is so quiet. I kind of love it but I kind of hate it too.”

Cas sighed. “I know. I can’t believe that our little Hannah is off to college.”

Dean lifted his head and looked at his husband.”I know. We’re old and all our kids are grown up and gone. I feel like crying.”

Cas kissed him. “It’s the way of the world, baby. We don’t get to keep them forever. You’ll feel better when Charlie and Dorothy get back from their trip.”

Dean leaned back on Cas. “I guess.”

“We’ve done well, Dean. We raised three wonderful kids. Mary is well on her way to becoming a doctor, Hannah is starting college, and Gabe? Well, He’ll find himself soon, I’m sure. And best of all, we still have each other.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, it’s been a good life we’ve had together. I love you Cas.”

Cas smiled as well. “I love you too, baby, So much.”

Dean sighed again. “So much.”

 


End file.
